A Different Type of Dawn
by RangaHotMrsBlondDR
Summary: A jelous Edward, A pregnant Bella. what more could happen? join the Senshi and Darien with the Cullens as they dicover just how many secrets one girl can have. the mystery of the last senshi the senshi of the sun is solved and just how diffferent Breaking Dawn could have been if the newest Cullen had powers greater than anyone could have believed. please read and review :-D


A different Breaking Dawn

what I think would have happened if Bella had been a senshi.

Please review if you like it, if I get the response I'll turn it into a full length story.

EPOV

I was walking around a shell of who I was as Bella carried that 'thing' within her, a thing I put in there.

'Bella you should have called us as soon as you found out' a slightly angry voice I'd never heard before said on what sounded like a phone.

'it's hard to be alone now. They watch me like a hawk.' Bella replied.

'when do you need us to be there?' a kinder voice asked

'as soon as you can just don't use sailor teleport.' Bella said

'there's a flight leaving in 20 minutes. We'll be on it.' another new voice said.

'bring Darien, I'm going to need him.' Bella said.

That hurt whoever this Darien man was Bella wanted him at a time I wish she would want me. I knocked on her door.

'I gotta go I'll send you the address Amy. See you all soon.' Bella said quickly. "Come in."

"Love how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired, He's moving a lot today." she said hoping I would come to care for the foetus.

"Who where you talking to?" I asked sitting beside her.

"Just some friend." she said playing with her watch that she'd had since I'd ,met her.

"From Phoenix?"

"NO" was all she said. "They will be staying in forks though?" I asked

"yes Edward, and they will be coming to see me." she said before sucking in a sharp breath. I felt her pain plus the guilt of causing her such pain.

12 Hours Later: 8:30pm.

I heard a car turn into our driveway and heard the voices of 6 mental voices. 5 girls and a man, that would be Darien. Bella was already downstairs waiting for her guests with the rest of my family. Carlisle already at the door.

"Now remember girls. They don't know about Bella so we need to not give her away." a voice of authority said

I glanced at Bella trying to figure out what they could be talking about. I thought we had told told each other everything, what could be important enough to keep from me?

I chiper knock came from the door Carlisle waited a second and then answered the door.

"Welcome, you must be Bella's friend's. I'm Carlisle please come in." he said stepping out of the way.

A blond girl walked in first she wore her hair in a simple red ribbon, she carried a white cat on her shoulder. Next a Brunette girl much taller then the first who tied her hair up in a ponytail and wore rose shaped earrings. Then a Black hair girl, her hair was loose and went down to her hip. Then a bluenette girl whose hair was about Alice's length but combed flat. Lastly a girl who wore her hair in buns atop her head with pigtails flowing from them an a black haired man I can only assume was Darien.

"It's good to see you again Bella." the first Blond said giving Bella a hug and sitting next to her on the couch. The brunette and bluenette did the same the raven haired girl sat on the floor next to Bella feet.

"It's good to see you all again. Um I guess I should introduce everyone. Ok so these are Mina, Lita, Amy, Ray, Serena and Darien. Guys these are Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and my husband Edward." Bella said pointing to each person respectively.

"Are you going to tell them or try and work around there lack of knowledge?" Ray asked bluntly a small growl rumbled in my chest.

Bella sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll tell them as long as it's alright with you your highnesses?" she said looking as Serena and Darien.

"Bella how many times do we have to tell you to drop the formality?" Serena said shacking her head.

"It's fine with us Bella." Darien said Pulling Serena into his arms.

"Ok so about three years ago when I went on exchange to Japan, I meet Serena, Lita, Amy, Mina, Ray and Darien. It was during my stay that I also found out that they where the Sailor Senshi." Darien coughed disgruntled " and Tuxedo Mask." she said with the first laugh I'd heard in a long time. "More importantly that was when I learned that I wasn't normal, at least in the Human sense. I found out that I was also a senshi."

"But Bella there's a senshi for every planet and they've all been found." Alice said half shocked.

Bella shook her head. "There is a senshi for every moving body in our star system. Not including most moons. I am the sailor senshi of our star; I am sailor solar, the last senshi." she said

"You did well Bella." Lita said hugging Bella "We wer talking on the plane and we think we may have come up with a solution to you're not being able to eat problem. Though you may not like it." Lita said

"Bella we tried to think of everything but I did the calculations if what you say is true then this is the only way to get some nutrients into you." Amy said

"What is it you're all making me worry." Bella said

Serena moved to kneel in front of Bella. "Bella, this is the grossest thing I'll ever say to you. But we think if you drink Blood the baby will let you eat. You know like a craving it wants something so you give it to him so he'll let you have what you want."

I looked at them appalled

"It makes sense." Carlisle said he ran through all the facts with me in his head.

"Only if you want to." I said to Bella.

"If it helps him." she said trustingly "Thank you Amy for running the equations. I wouldn't have thought to do that." she said the bluenette blushed at the complement.

Carlisle came down with a takeaway mug in his hand, I smelt the blood in it. Alice pulled Jasper out of the room. Bella reached for the mug and took a sip.

"It'd be better if it was warm." she said smiling. Maybe if she could be more healthy then I could learn to care for the... Him.

BPOV

It had been two weeks after the girls had come when Edward walked into our room not looking like he was both in love and disgusted with me.

"Bella. Can I... can I hold you." he ask so dejected I hadn't not let him hold me if anything he had tried to stay away from me physically.

"I never told you not to." I said opening my arms for him. Since adding three sups of blood to my diet a day I had gained the weight I had lost that first half month and I was eating again. Edward had been happier since I got back to a healthy state, I think he's just worried about me. He moved at vampire speed to hug me wrapping his arms around my expanding waist and rested his head against my heart. I ran my hand through his hair soothing his internal turmoil.

"I'm sorry." he said holding me a tight as he dared.

"I know, it's alright now." I said

"I love you Bella." he said his topaz eyes burning into mine. "Please forgive me, I broke my vow to you, please my love." if he could cry I think he might be.

"I forgive you Edward, just try to care for him as well." I pleaded

"Bella, I can hear her thoughts." he said shyly rubbing my belly in feather light strokes.

"Her?" I asked surprised

"I can't be sure bet her thoughts have a feminine ring to them, she doesn't mean to hurt you." he said rubbing on the latest bruise.

"Of course you don't sweetheart, my sweet baby girls. I love you Edward." I said placing my hand over his. "Edward would you do something for me?"

"Of course my love anything you want." he said eager to please me.

"Kiss me Edward, you've been neglecting you Husbandly duties." I smiled into his topaz eyes.

He laughed for a second. "Well we can't let that happen." he said leaning up to meet my lips.

4 days after Renesme's Birth (Bella still Human, she survived the birth)

"You don't have to show us if you don't want to." Edward said holding Renesme on his waist. I held my Henshin pen in my hand the white and yellow wand with the suns symbol looking more intimidating then ever.

"You deserve to see." I said lifting the pen above my head. "SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER!"

the rays of pure sun light wrapped around me in a rainbow. Moving away to show my yellow and white coloured suit. "I am Sailor Solar, Sailor senshi of light and creatures. I stand for life and light, in the name of the solar system. I will punish you."


End file.
